<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody Loves Pie by arielthewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907955">Everybody Loves Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielthewitch/pseuds/arielthewitch'>arielthewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, Happy Dean Winchester, Other, Pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielthewitch/pseuds/arielthewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody Loves Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dean's face when he sees their surprise for him. The two had been separated for a little over a month and although they had late night phone calls every night and texted often, they just really needed to see each other.</p>
<p>Being involved with a hunter was dangerous, living with one was stupid as Y/N's mother had told them but of course they thought Dean was worth it. They knew he and Sam would do everything to protect them.</p>
<p>Y/N laid out the ingredients for their fiancé favorite pie, apple pie.</p>
<p>The two had talked on the phone later that afternoon, before him and Sam hit the road to make they're way back home so Y/N figured that Dean should be home in about 30 to 40 minutes.</p>
<p>They began following the directions provided by Google, mixing all the ingredients, storing, and finally putting it in the oven to bake.</p>
<p>Y/N started cleaning up the mess they'd made when they heard someone enter the bunker.</p>
<p>"Honey, I'm home."</p>
<p>They couldn't resist running up the stairs and rushing to give Dean a long deserved hug and kiss. "Finally!" Y/N said once they let Dean go and gave Sam a side hug, "It's been so boring without you two. The hunt went alright?"</p>
<p>Dean was already sniffing the air, not really paying attention to them, "Do I smell pie?" Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes as his brother made his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I made your favorite, apple pie. And an ice cold beer are at the table for you." Y/N said, scratching the back of their head. It kinda sounded dumb to them now, the boys probably wanted to go to bed and rest.</p>
<p>That thought was quickly wiped from their memory as Dean wrapped both arms around them and spun them around before kissing them.</p>
<p>"Thank you baby! Just what I needed!"</p>
<p>"It's no big deal really," Suddenly they felt very shy, "Of course if you want to rest first you know-"</p>
<p>"Shush, shut up. Babe this is amazing, and your amazing." Dean smirked with a forkful of pie already in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Now come on and eat some pie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>